rejects Stories
by devapaths
Summary: A series of stories of my OC. clan the Rejects interacting with other clans and living in Clint city


**Well my first Urban Rivals fanfic if you don't understand the characters please visit my Deviantart page (address in my profile) to get get to know the Rejects.**

* * *

Stories from the Rejects: The dead of the sacred fire.

"For the last time Molotov" K said "No, you can't 'spice' the Drinks you serve"

"Oh C'mon boss" The ex-Junk pleaded "It would be funny"

"Its not when you have to clean the guts of the poor one that gets blown by the drink" the man answered "but save them to our next fight with the GHEIST, Jaxx is not gonna know what hit him"

"Ok" Said Molotov going back to work. K look at his employee and then looked away, another normal day in the Rejects Bar, the place where people could be accepted no matter their pasts.

"K" someone outside called.

The Ex-leader put the glass that he was cleaning and went outside. What he saw wasn't very pleasing. Half of the Front yard was burned to cinders and Audrey was screaming at top of his lungs (If plants would have them) for help, and in the street two of the most powerful members of the Rejects (Stormride and Rommel) were fighting one member of the Nightmares.

"Ok" Said K triyng to calm himself after seing the destruction of his yard "How did things ended up like this"

"This little pipsqueak from the Nightmare came to bother us" Said Stormride while he summoned a little Typhoon in his hands.

"Alright Stop" K screamed en the three of them just stood there looking at him "I will take care of this"

"The little runt is history" Commented Rommel to Stormride.

"You bet" responded the pirate "K is going to beat him to a pulp"

"Hey Kenny" K say in a surprisingly friendly voice that surprised not only the both Stormride and Rommel but also the whole Reject clan that came out to see what was happening. "Don't you think you are a little far away from home?"

"I need your help" The pyro kinetic kid said.

"Why?" The Reject asked already knowing the Answer.

"The Sacred fire…" He answered with a little of shame "its dying in me"

"Those Nightmare and their stupidity" Now K voice sounded angry and powerful "I will have a talk with Lelena when I see her" and then he looked Kenny "but right now we have other businesses, Follow me" he said and then he toss his bartender apron to Molotov "take care of the bar, and nothing of 'spicing' drinks" and then he started walking with Kenny by his side.

* * *

"I don't like were this is going" Kenny said seeing the place they were heading to, The Cave of Secrets "Karrion won't let us see the book of souls" he explained to K.

"I don't need that book" he answered "Already read it"

"What!" The redhead screamed.

"Four times in fact" he said with a smile "The don't call me 'The man that knows everything in Clint city' for nothing you know" They entered the cave and were received by Karrion the moment they set a foot in it. The Undead Guardian didn't say a word he just stayed there looking at them. "Karrion" K said with respect "I see you are part of the Nightmares now" the undead just nodded.

"I will need something from here if you don't mind" The Reject continued "The relic of you know who" Karrion's face changed from emotionless to surprise after that "you already saw it on the book…" K explained "it must happen, he must return" Karrion nodded and stepped away "I promise we won't take anything else" he reassured him. They wlak a little bit through the cave until they found what they were looking for, a little statue of a man, it was small but whoever made had paid attention into make it as detailed as possible. The man in the statue had both arms opened and in each hand he had a flame of fire. K just took the statue and put it in a bag.

"Well" he said to Kenny "Let's go" Both of them started heading out of the cave but Karrion stopped K and said to him just one word.

"Kid" and he pointed to Kenny

"He is gonna be fine" K answered "he is gonna help him don't worry, but don't tell Lelena ok" and Karrion made sign of 'my lips are sealed'

* * *

"K" Kenny said while walking back to the Rejects bar "¿Where do you know Karrion from?"

"Long story short" K answered "Me and my mom were his descendants"

"Wow" the Redhead was surprised to hear that.

"Like him we are also cursed, my curse is my infinite knowledge"

"That doesn't sound like a curse"

"Believe me" the man said "It is"

* * *

Back in the Rejects headquarters K put the statu in a table and then preceed to draw a pentagram in it.

"Molotov bring me the green book from my library" he ordered.

"Which section?" the assistant asked.

"Ancient Relics and spells" he answered. In about a minute Molotov returned with the book and K was reading a spell from it, the pentagram started to glow and so the statue, and then the statue exploded into a little tornado made of fire, but even though the heat could be felled nothing caught on fire. The tornados moved from the table into the center of the Bar where it grew into a bigger size. The tornado stopped and from it emerged a man, he was bald, and was using a business suit that would have been typical for a member of the Montana.

"Sorry if this is out of fashion" the man said "I haven't seen people outfits since my statue was stolen by something called a 'mafia'"

"My lord" Kenny said while kneeling.

"Well" the man said "Its good to see that people still adore me"

"In a reduced number of course" K Said "Griffonmor"

"And you must be who liberated me from the statue prison" im in debt with you.

"He could join our clan" Rommel suggested.

"Shut up" K said "I need you to teach him" he said pointing to Kenny "His fire is disappearing thanks to being used by a greedy people"

"I see" Said Griffonmor "And after thinking about it I will do both" he grab Kenny by the shoulder and lift him up "Lets go theres a lot to do" and then both of them disappear in a column of fire.

"Wow" Feller said "That guy surely looks powerful"

"And left a hole in the roof" added K " Someone repair it" he ordered, Yup a normal day for the Rejects clan

* * *

**Hope you like it please leave Comments and your oppinion **


End file.
